


The Elevator Incident

by Pelissa



Series: MIA REU [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Chris is trying his best, Getting Stuck, Jill is trying not to laugh, M/M, Multi, finally an apology, he fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelissa/pseuds/Pelissa
Summary: Chris worries about his captain's mood after his fuck-up the previous night.And then he gets stuck with him in an elevator.And then things happen and Chris has an additional reason to apologize for.





	The Elevator Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Following directly the events of "Making a fool of yourself". xD  
> I just corrected some mistakes... I really should start beta-reading my stories or find someone to do it >XD

 

Chris sighed over his coffee, mentally exhausted, as Jill was biting her lower lip, trying not start laughing in the small coffee shop.

How did he end up in here, telling her everything?

Oh yeah.

**_________________**

 

After that drunken incident Chris thought his life was over and that he wasn’t even allowed to dare looking at his captain’s shoes ever again, never mind any other parts. He dreaded going to work the next day, partly because of the head ache from the massive amount of shots the day before, but mostly because of that awful line and his grabby hand. Chris wanted to blame Brad, but the guy just gave him suggestions, horrible lines to use and then let him brood over the ideas. In the end it was his fault for acting on it and oh, boy, that was a terrible thing to do.

His eye hurt, too, for his captain delivered a strong punch and didn’t miss the target one bit. It was swollen and a light dust of blue colour was adorning it, but it could have been much worse. He knew Wesker had remarkable strength, which meant he was going easy on him in his drunken state. That was actually quite nice of his captain. It made Chris want him all the more and this certainly wasn’t the supposed result of that punch.

Chris also had no idea how to explain his black eye to the rest of the team. He was mulling over several scenarios how he could have gotten it as he was driving to the station in a fairly slow pace, trying to buy some more time until he eventually had to face his teammates. Falling down? Hitting a light pole on his way home? Maybe it would be best to say he had no idea and act like he didn’t remember anything from the moment of downing the first shots in the bar and mysteriously woke up the next day with a black eye. That would do. It had to; there was no other way how he could interact with Wesker ever again otherwise. His plan was denying anything happened. Hopefully he could act naturally, so that captain Wesker would buy it and hopefully forget about that incident.

Time was running out for Chris and he really needed to get his act together.

 

A sigh and 5 minutes standing in front of the office later, he finally opened the door and greeted his teammates with a curt ‘morning’. Of course Brad was the first one to react; he couldn’t ignore it and just keep his mouth shut. “Holy shit, Chris! What happened to your face last night? Ran into a fist?” Damn it, Brad. Why did he have to instantly guess right? Chris reminded himself to stick to his story. Especially since his captain was definitely listening in on the talk, even if he seemed rather interested in the report in his hand. Chris knew better.

“Honestly, I don’t remember. Having a complete blackout there,” Chris told him evenly.

“I bet you pissed off some girl after leaving the bar,” Brad joked easily, but then gasped in realisation. “Don’t tell me you talked to the mysterious sing-“

“Brad, I think you should start working. You’re slacking off again,” Chris interjected fast. Of course he also had to remember their talk in the bar. The one he promised to keep as secret. Hopefully Brad didn’t remember the details they had talked about. The laugh that escaped him a second later, though, indicated he knew very well what horrible advice he gave to him. And now he was grinning at him, that smug bastard. “Chris, ‘am pretty sure we’ve another 5 minutes before we start. How about you make some coffee?” And now he was exploiting Chris’ embarrassment over the incident. He mentally swore to himself to get his revenge on him soon. Jill would probably help him.

“Yeah, a coffee, sure pal. You look like you need one anyway,” Chris replied dryly, playing with the fire by adding that jab, and went over to the little office kitchen to boil up some coffee. If Brad went into detail about what Chris told him, then Wesker would certainly know who he was talking about with Brad yesterday. It didn’t need a genius to guess that. And Chris was pretty sure Wesker bought the lie so far. He had to keep Brad from babbling out anything.

 

Jill and Wesker eyed him suspiciously as he handed over the coffee to Brad. Thankfully the fucker didn’t breathe another word and sipped his coffee in silence. When Chris sat down at his desk with his own coffee in his hands, Jill started studying him wordlessly. To say it was unnerving was an understatement. He turned his head towards her and made eye contact with her. A starring contest with Jill would be pointless, he was sure she would win no matter what. To his misfortune she kept quiet, so he had to take the bait and break the silence, mentally preparing himself to steer away from any conversation starter regarding last night. “What?” he prompted.

Jill watched him carefully for another few seconds before replying with a ‘nothing’. Luckily for him he got spared from her changing her mind and deciding on interrogating him anyway by someone interrupting them. But his luck was running out from that point on. Wesker had walked towards them and stopped in front of his desk. “Chief Irons has a new mission for us. He will tell us the details in his office. Come with me,” he said before turning on his heel and bristly walking to the office door without looking back or making sure Chris was following him.

Chris hurried out of his chair and jogged after him, barley getting into the elevator, the doors already half closed. His captain didn’t press the button to keep them open which was a clear sign that he was still a bit affected by Chris’ huge fuck-up yesterday. But Chris was sure his captain believed the lie, because they weren’t exchanging any words during their ride. Who would know what kind of lecture Wesker would torment him with if he had caught the lie?

Chris was thankful for the silence. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to talk with Wesker yet.

 

Remember the part about his luck running out? It did. The elevator got stuck shortly before reaching their goal, trapping them both in an enclosed space with limited room and the emergency lights flickering on, casting the room in a dark red hue and barley providing enough light. Just perfect.

“Seems like a power outage. The emergency power supplies should kick in any second,” Wesker mentioned shortly after they got stuck. Chris sure hopped he was right. The memories of last night were still fresh in his mind, spurring on his fantasy. Like remembering the feeling of his captain’s firm and round butt in his hand and… He just couldn’t get stuck here with him - for God knows how long. And the worst part was that there was no radio reception or mobile phone signal in here.

 

A minute passed and still nothing happened. Shit.

 

Wesker reached for the emergency phone and pressed the button beneath it to make it connect. “Captain Wesker speaking here, Redfield and I are stuck in the second elevator on the 3rd floor. I repeat, two people stuck in the second elevator on the 3rd floor.”

He got no reply. What was going on? The only possible explanation was that the emergency power supplies collapsed as well. Or someone cut all electricity, which could be the result of a terrorist attack in the RPD facility. Although, Chris was sure no one was stupid enough to do so. But then again, if a terrorist group or a drug cartel decided to land a direct and fatale hit, then this would be the perfect place to do so.

He tried to stay level-headed and ban all negative thoughts. He was being ridiculous. There sure was a logical explanation for their predicament. On top of that they had specially trained teams in this building, who could handle any situation, he was sure of that. No need to worry. Maybe the guy doing the wiring did a poor job or someone thought it was a good idea to smoke a whole package in the cellar and then things happened.

 

Chris’ got startled by Wesker smashing the phone against the wall, after several more attempts to reach someone, distracting him from his thoughts abruptly.

Okay. That was an unexpected outburst.

 

“Captain?” Chris tried cautiously.

Wesker sighed loudly in reply and lent against the wall. There was no answer following and Chris got a bit worried when his captain slowly slid down the wall to sit on the ground. “Captain Wesker?” he tried again.

“It’s nothing, Redfield. Try reaching someone.”

And they were back to surnames. He rather enjoyed the way his first name rolled down from his captain’s tongue. He clearly was still mad about yesterday. Chris wasn’t even able make it up to him, because officially he couldn’t remember anything. Chris let out a sigh of his own and lent against the opposite wall. Wesker wasn’t only mad. Something else bothered him. The question was what exactly put him off about this situation?

 

Chris’ eyes widened a fraction. It couldn’t be…

Even if that was the case he couldn’t just ask him. Right?

 

Minutes passed without a word spoken between them and Chris pounding against the door, when Chris suddenly noticed that Wesker was stock still and looking at the ground, his breathing getting a bit heavier. That confirmed his suspicion. He briefly wondered if Wesker’s caretaker frequently locked him up in a room as a child as form of punishment. Maybe something equally horrible happened to cause this kind of reaction. After everything he had heard about Umbrella it wasn’t unlikely that he had suffered from that form of abuse. Waiting for help wasn’t an option anymore. Chris should probably do something.

“If only I’d something to pry open the door with,” he wondered aloud. He looked around the room, for anything to help with the door, coming up blank.

His eyes spotted the hatch on the roof at last. He wasn’t sure if the door on the top floor was open, but trying it out wouldn’t hurt. It certainly would make Wesker focus on something else.

“Captain, let’s try the hatch,” Chris suggested to his captain, letting him make the decision.

 

Wesker scrutinized the possible exit before nodding his head in approval and getting up on wobbly legs. Chris stopped himself from reaching out and helping him getting on his feet. His captain might have felt belittled by that, by having to admit this weakness to him. If Wesker knew that nothing would change the respect he had for the man – or his feelings for the matter – Chris would have been able to assist his captain more thoroughly in his battle to stay calm.

Since Wesker wasn’t as steady on his feet as Chris - making a leg-up a rather hard task - the point man crouched down and motioned for his captain to sit on his shoulders, preparing himself for caring his full weight. On second thought they probably should have tried the leg-up. This was going to be awkward. The _‘his boss’ crotch in the back of his neck’_ kind of awkward.

His captain clearly wanted to get out of here, for he hesitated only a second before steadying himself with one arm against the wall and placing the other on Chris’ shoulder, followed by swinging one leg over the other shoulder. And then he swung his second leg over his free shoulder and it wasn’t one bit awkward. It was absolutely embarrassing - at least for Chris, because he couldn’t forget the feel of that ass which was resting on his shoulders now, no matter how hard he tried. He inwardly chided himself for how unprofessional he was in this peculiar situation. How his captain felt about the ordeal was beyond him, but he had the feeling Wesker was going to be pissed and would possibly murder him if Chris’ voiced any of his current thoughts.

This was his personal hell right now.

 

“Okay, push me up,” Wesker ordered curtly and Chris heaved himself into a standing position, his legs not stretched out fully. Standing upright would have made Wesker’s head collide with the roof, which would have led to a concussion, which would have led to an even angrier Wesker, which was the last thing he needed. He was over thinking everything. He also hoped his captain wouldn’t take too long with prying open the hatch, because the air was getting thick and warm, and Wesker was not that easy to carry.

Luck really wasn’t his fortune that day it seemed. Wesker was aggressively pounding against the hatch with his fist, but it wouldn’t even budge an inch. _Rusted_. His captain didn’t give up, though, and reached down to his belt where his knife was attached to it and rammed the blade into the small gap between the hatch and the opening of the roof. He wiggled it around in an attempt to get through the rusty bits but his knife got stuck in-between in the process, dooming them. Wesker let out a snarl and hit the hatch one more time for good measure, letting out some of his frustration. “This is pointless! Let me down!” he barked at Chris, breathing heavily now. Trying the hatch probably made everything worse.

Just as he was about to carefully kneel down, the elevator unexpectedly moved a few inches, making Chris lose his balance and topple over, falling to the ground together with his captain.

 

Chris groaned in pain and reached with his hand behind his head to massage a throbbing spot. Must have hit his head as he landed. Slowly, he tried to get up, only to find his body partly restricted from _something_. Trying to find the reason, Chris opened his eyes to look down on himself, blinking a few times. Oh. Turned out he was restricted by another body on top of his. That explained why he felt squashed. At least he cushioned the fall of his captain, giving him less reason for exploding on him for making them crash to the ground. He vaguely remembered reaching out an arm to catch Wesker while they were falling.

And then he realized where his saving hand was placed.

 

For fuck’s sake.

 

“Redfield,” Wesker hissed through gritted teeth, and Chris immediately removed his hand from his captain’s butt, fearing for his life. Again.

(Accidentally) Grabbing Wesker’s butt twice in less than 24 hours - how was that even possible? The only good thing about this disaster was that his captain momentarily had forgotten they were still trapped in an elevator. But now Wesker’s whole attention was focused on Chris and he was sure he would shred him to pieces.

But then the elevator jolted up another few inches and the lights went on again, followed by the doors sliding open.

 

Oh, for fuck’s sake why?

 

Jill and Enrico were standing in front of them now, eyes rising in surprise. Chris’ face paled as he stared at them with his captain still on top of him in a very suggestive position.

This must had been quite the scene, because Enrico got a dirty smirk on his lips and crossed his arms over his broad chest, waiting for them to explain themselves; to do anything, really. As on cue, Wesker scrambled down from him and rose to his feet, turning to face Enrico and meeting his challenging expression dead on with a vicious glare. Chris followed suit immediately after. Jill remained expressionless, but there was a spark of curiosity in her eyes as she alternated between whose face she should look at. She would definitely want to have a talk with Chris in private afterwards.

“You know, we’ve lockable offices and the broom closet for that kind of activity,” Enrcio eventually said, finally breaking the tense silence.

“We did not do any of the sorts,” Wesker insisted instantly and Chris was sure he had never seen before such a venomous glint in Wesker’s eyes, “Get your head out of the gutter and resume your work.” Without waiting for a reply Wesker marched past Enrico, narrowly avoiding hitting his shoulder, leaving the three of them alone.

Fantastic. Now he was alone with the two.

“I can confirm nothing happened,” Chris started fast, trying to avoid getting teased by Enrico as well, “We got stuck in the elevator, tried to climb through the hatch and fell as soon as the energy went on again.”

Enrico’s eyes crinkled as a laugh escaped his lips, a smile stretching over his lips afterwards. “Relax, kid. Just wanted to bust his balls and have a little fun. The guy needs to stop taking things so seriously.” He scratched the underside of his chin then, his face turning thoughtful. “Probably not the right way to make him ease up, though. You should avoid pissing him off the next days.” As if he didn’t know already.

Enrico patted his shoulder as a form of apology and left as well, leaving him at Jill’s mercy.

 

He didn’t have to wait too long.

“What have you done to anger captain Wesker yesterday? Don’t deny it. I’ve noticed your guilty face when you came in.” Nothing got passed her.

**_________________**

 

That’s how he ended up in a coffee shop with Jill during lunch time, telling her about his crush on their captain and his mistake from the day before. And the second one in the elevator. She was clearly trying not to let a laugh escape her mouth upon hearing the tale of this glorious fuck-up.

There was sympathy in her eyes and she reached over the desk to pat his arm in a soothing gesture. “He won’t stay mad at you forever, Chris. Just,” she shifted in her seat then, “do a good job and don’t get drunk again anytime soon.” A slight smirk graced her lips then.

Chris sighed again. “Jill, this is a serious problem. I think…” and for a second he thought about keeping quiet, but this was Jill and she wouldn’t tell anyone about this conversation and he really needed someone to talk about this problem.

“This is more than a crush.”

Jill spent the rest of their lunch break cheering him up.

**_________________**

 

The next day a coffee with the right amount of sugar and milk with a light hint of vanilla, accompanied by those soft British cookies, were sitting on Wesker’s desk as he entered his office. A ‘sorry’ note was on top of the cookie package, and for a moment Wesker didn’t know how to react to this treat.

 

Jill later told Chris she saw a small smile on Wesker's face as he looked at his apology gift.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the artwork at the end... I was not in my right mindset when I drew it. xDDDD


End file.
